Customer call centers, or simply, “call centers,” are often the first point of contact for customers seeking direct assistance from manufacturers and service vendors. Call centers are reachable by telephone, including data network-based telephone services, such as Voice-Over-Internet (VoIP), and provide customer support and problem resolution. Although World Wide Web- and email-based customer support are becoming increasingly available, call centers still offer a convenient and universally-accessible forum for remote customer assistance.
The timeliness and quality of service provided, by call centers is critical to ensuring customer satisfaction, particularly where caller responses are generated through automation. Generally, the expectation level of callers is lower when they are aware that an automated system, rather than a live human agent, is providing assistance. However, customers become less tolerant of delays, particularly when the delays occur before every automated system-generated response. Minimizing delays is crucial, even when, caller volume is high.
Automated call processing requires on-the-fly speech recognition. Parts of speech are matched against a stored grammar that represents the automated system's “vocabulary.” Spoken words and phrases are identified from which the caller's needs are determined, which can require obtaining further information from the caller, routing the call, or playing information to the caller in audio form.
Accurate speech recognition hinges on a rich grammar embodying a large vocabulary. However, a rich grammar, particularly when provided in multiple languages, creates a large search space and machine latency can increase exponentially as the size of a grammar grows. Consequently, the time required to generate an automated response will also increase. Conventional approaches to minimizing automated system response delays compromise quality over speed.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0002502 to Cloren, published Jan. 6, 2005, discloses an apparatus and method for processing service interactions. An interactive voice and data response system uses a combination of human agents, advanced speech recognition, and expert systems to intelligently respond to customer inputs. Customer utterances or text are interpreted through speech recognition and human intelligence. Human agents are involved only intermittently during the course of a customer call to free individual agents from being tied up for the entire call duration. Multiple agents could be used in tandem to check customer intent and input data and the number of agents assigned to each component of customer interaction can be dynamically adjusted to balance workload. However, to accommodate significant end-user traffic, the Cloren system trades off speech recognition accuracy against agent availability and system performance progressively decays under increased caller volume.
Therefore, there is a need for providing speech recognition for an automated call center that minimizes caller response delays and ensures consistent quality and accuracy independent of caller volume. Preferably, such an approach would use tiered control structures to provide distributed voice recognition and decreased latency times while minimizing the roles of interactive human agents.